


Be Patient

by Unusual_Raccoon



Series: Queencest One-shots [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Oliver has issues, Oliver has wonderful timing, queencest, written on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: Related to Weak and AloneThea hears Oliver in the night...Incest is present...you have been warned





	Be Patient

“Ollie?” Thea croaked, she wasn’t sure why his was the first name she called out, but it was.

 

 

Oliver tensed at the sound of his childhood nickname, she could hear it in the way the floorboards moaned, stuck somewhere between pressure and relief.

 

 

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Thea squinted at the flash of glowing numbers displayed on her phone. 2:07 AM. Her brother had marvelous timing.

 

 

“Hey, Speedy...” He whispered, feet striking the hardwood floors soundlessly.

 

 

“Not that I’m complaining, but what are you doing in here?”

 

 

Even half asleep, Thea could hear the little fluttered exhale that Oliver made when he was trying not laugh...she didn’t understand what was so funny.

 

 

“What?” She asked in a clipped voice.

 

 

“Nothing, it just, sounded a lot like complaining.”

 

 

A husky break of laughter filled the air as Oliver swiftly dodged a oncoming pillow.  
Thea bit the inside of her cheek, stifling a squeak of surprise as his bulk was soon looming over her.

 

 

“I’ve missed you is all.” The callused fingers tucking a strand of hair behind Thea’s ear left her shivering, hungry for more of his blessed touch.

 

 

“Oh.” She responded lamely.

 

 

“What, am I not allowed to miss you now?”

 

 

“I didn’t say that.” Thea snapped quickly, her lips burning to taste his.

 

 

“But you are saying something...” Oliver whispered, too-blue eyes calculating as ever as he looked her over; Thea fought the urge to grin as his eyes briefly flickered to her lips before returning to meet her gaze.

 

 

“I just thought you came here to...y’know...” she trailed off, hands waving in a muddled gesture and voice waning, finding herself unable to continue that particular train of thought.

 

 

A hot flush bled onto the gaunt slope of her cheeks as Oliver’s lips found the thundering point of her pulse; tongue and teeth igniting a fire in stomach.

 

 

“Do that, you mean?” He teased, his dimpled smile greeting her.

 

 

The words _fuck you_ hanging on her tongue, and if the delicious darkening of his eyes was anything to go by, he knew it too.

 

 

Oliver hissed in delight where her finely manicured nails raked along the skin of his sides; smooth skin littered with endearing little imperfections.

 

 

Thea arched to meet his lips, the intoxicating rush of kissing him had yet to lose it’s novelty, and Thea supposed it never would. She could never get tired of kissing Oliver.

 

 

“Harder.” She mewled weakly, skin prickling in excitement as she felt Ollie’s palm press again the curve of her spine; their bodies separated by the fabric barrier of her comforter. The rasp of his stubble scratching her skin made her giggle.

 

 

“Can’t leave any marks, Speedy.” Oliver chided, sucking gently at the tender shell of her earlobe. Thea scoffed, even while locked in an such an intimate embrace with her, Oliver still managed to sound like her big brother.

 

 

Her head knocking against the headboard, legs thrashing to lock around his waist as he rumbled a primal sound against the hollow of her throat.

 

 

“Ollie,” Thea gasped, fingers attempt to wrench the irritating fabric separating them away; she was desperate to feel the delirious grind of his body against hers.

 

 

“I need you...” She mumbled against the chorded muscles of his neck.

 

 

Thea stilled as her brother’s shoulders tensed beneath her white-knuckled grip. A sigh pushing through his teeth as he drew himself away from her.

 

 

Anxiety, frustration and need clawed at her insides and made her head throb despite the burn in her hips.

 

 

“Ollie, what did I-“ she began softly, voice thick with worry and strained by her barely leashed desire.

 

 

“Oh Thea,”

 

 

Meeting his sharp blue eyes darkened with blown pupils, Thea trembled. He cocked his head to the side, a subtle tilt, as he registered her words; thick brows drawing down in confusion.

 

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong...” he whispered, thick masculine fingers trailing down the column of her throat; bowstring callused fingertips smoothing over the shifting of thin skin and strum of tendons as Thea swallowed nervously.

 

 

“You’re perfect.” He whispered softly, a fond smile playing on his lips as he stared down at her.

 

 

“Then why aren’t we...y’know?” Another flimsy flap of her hands and Oliver was chuckling.

 

 

Glancing at the watch on his wrist, the classy old fashioned kind that reminded her of Dad, Oliver frowned.

 

 

“It’s almost 3 in the morning, and it’s Tuesday.” His nose crinkled adorably at the last word.

 

 

“What’s wrong with Tuesday?” Thea huffed childishly, her blood still bubbling with desire, riding the high of endorphins.

 

 

“I don’t know, I just want it to be special...listen, let’s just wait until Wednesday..” Oliver whispered softly, a warm palm coming cup the side of her face.

 

 

Thea pouted, of course she wanted the first time she and Oliver became an _us_ to be special, but the desperate ache between her thighs was making it hard to agree with his decision.

 

 

“What makes Wednesday so much better?”

 

 

Oliver didn’t say respond, his breathing coming out in a little telltale flutter.

 

 

“It’s hump day...” He grinned, voice strained with barely contained laughter.

 

 

“You’re a moron.” Thea deadpanned, a gentle smile tugging upon her lips as Oliver laughed that carefree chest-warming cackle that she hadn’t heard since she was girl.

 

 

Fingers rasping over the shorn hairs covering his head, she stroked the fine hairs at his nape, allowing him to ride out the tide of laughter.

 

 

Thea hummed a reassuring noise as his body began to tremble with something other than laughter; a warm slickness bloomed against the soft cotton shirt she had worn to bed. He was crying, her dear sweet Ollie was crying - he had forgotten what happiness felt like.

 

 

“It’s okay, Ollie,” Thea soothed, pressing a kiss to his head, as he hunched over her, shivering with a perplexing cocktail of emotion

 

 

“I’ll be patient.”

 

 


End file.
